princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
Swan Lake
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a prince who fell in love with a beautiful swan. The prince, however, fell into a foul trap set by a black swan, and ended up betraying his beloved swan. The prince swore his love unintentionally to the black swan. But even then, the swan abandons herself, and tries to protect her beloved prince. Now is the time when the depth of their love will be tested. Story To save the prince and defeat Kraehe, Tutu must confess her love but if she does she will disappear, something Kraehe knows. Kraehe reveals Fakir only tried to shatter Mytho’s heart so as to stop the story which would lead them here; however Fakir states he now wishes to restore the prince’s heart since it was Mytho wishes. Kraehe reveals Mytho has lost all his feelings once more and has the prince unsheathe Fakir’s sword and aim to smash the shard she stole, only stopping him at the last second. Kraehe asks for Tutu to confess who agrees if Kraehe promises to do no ill things to Mytho from now on however before she can confess, Fakir unsheathes the sword he brought with him, stopping her from speaking and vows to change their fate. Kraehe unleashes her crows who Fakir battles against, however, he eventually succumbs to them, falling into the lake. Reappearing moments later besides Mytho however, he breaks Mytho’s sword with own so Mytho cannot break the heart shard before finally falling back into the water and leaving Mytho’s future in Tutu’s hands. Kraehe asks Tutu once again to speak her love to persuade the shard which takes on human form, but instead of speaking it and disappearing; Tutu walks out onto the lake and begins to dance to show her love. Kraehe challenges her and begins to dance on the lake as well, Kraehe taunts Tutu about her real identity which leads her to fall in her steps and the heart shard to choose Kraehe to dance with. She refuses to give up however and recalling Fakir’s words and how he entrusted Mytho’s fate into her hands, she proceeds to do a pas de deux by herself to Kraehe’s surprise. Kraehe performs the pas de deux with the heart shard but Tutu continues by herself, eventually causing Mytho to break out of his emotionless state and hold his hand out for her. She runs into his arms and returns the heart shard much to Kraehe’s despair who leaves defeated. The scenery turns out to be an illusion and breaks away, Tutu and Mytho leave through the tunnels, eventually coming to a light which leads them outside. There they find an injured but alive Fakir and a small fire besides him keeping him warm which is revealed to be Edel who gave up her puppet body as firewood. Her spirit appears within the flames and speaks to Tutu one last time, wishing to see the prince and Tutu do a pas de deux. Mytho and Tutu grant her wish and do so in front of the flames and Fakir. Epilogue Thus, the deep love of the princess overcame the evil magic. The prince regained his feeling of love and the two danced, expressing their feelings in all their fullness. On and on, the two danced, wishing that this happiness would last for all eternity. However, as Drosselmeyer watched them dance, he assures Duck of one thing: "The story is far from over". Trivia *'Subtitle': Schwanensee (Swan Lake) *The Swan is often thought of as "The Dying Swan", and has been danced to a lot. *Tutu and Kraehe dance to the same waltz that Rue and Duck danced a pas de deux to in episode 2. *The Siegfried Idyll was last used when Duck and Mytho danced in episode 5. It is also used a lot in the second season. *The Pas de deux Tutu dances alone is probably one of the more dramatic bits of Swan Lake, and you can watch it here. That's the only one I could find - that's Siegfried and Rothbart dancing. The pas de deux comes afterwards, it seems - please correct me if you know something, because I'm pretty sure I've got this wrong. *Here's about Swan Lake, by the way. You'll notice which story the intro for this episode references. Music *Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolai: Scheherezade: Mvt 2 “The Story of the Kalender Prince” *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals: The Swan *Wagner, Richard: Lohengrin: Act III - Prelude *Beethoven, Ludwig von: Coriolan Overture *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: Swan Lake: Act II, No.14 *Same: same: Act I, No.2 – Valse-Intrada *Wagner, Richard: Siegfried Idyll Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes